One More Night
by Kayseicakes
Summary: Jacky Vincent/Ryan Seaman/OC. Jacky and Ryan are together. Jacky is perfectly happy with just Ryan, until he meets a pretty girl at one of his concerts. He may be gay, but can this stranger manage to change that?


CHAPTER ONE  
"Bitch, you gave me the fucking clap!"  
*Clap clap*  
Jacky clapped with Ronnie and the crowd, breathing hard and feeling semi-relieved that the concert was done. They had played 26 songs, and his wrists and fingers were sore from all the guitar solos and riffs. He felt bad because Derek never got any solos, but it made him feel special. He just figured Ronnie must've favored him over the new guy.  
Although he was tired, he knew there was only one other person in the band who was more tired than him: Ryan. He had drummed his heart out in an awesome solo that Ronnie had permitted him to play between songs. Ryan had to have been sore, especially since he had sprained his wrist just 2 days before. He looked at Jacky, sweat running down his temples.  
-Jacky's POV-  
"Hey, Ryan!" I called, trying to get his attention. He was talking to the fans, and I knew he was enjoying it. Most of the time, people only like the band for Ronnie. Ryan and I were slowly starting to become more well known and preferred over Ronnie, but I think that's because we take the time to hold a conversation.  
"Hold on one sec, okay?" Ryan said to the pretty brunette he was talking to. He walked over to me, smiling. "She's pretty hot, don't you think?" He said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, yeah. Listen, Derek and Ron seem mad at me. I think it may be because Ronnie gives me all the solos. I mean, Ron gets the bass drops, but Derek feels left out. I think we shouldn't stay here tonight. I wanna go somewhere else," I said, a tidbit of a whine creeping into my voice.  
"Jacky, Derek's not mad at you. Maybe a little jealous, but I don't think he's mad at you. I think he's mad at Ronnie for favoring you all the time. It's not like you ask for all the solos. You're just good enough to earn them," he replied reassuringly.  
"Still...I wanted to talk to you alone anyways. I don't think it would be right to do it in front of the others quite yet."  
"Okay, we'll find somewhere else to stay tonight. But right now, you gotta come meet this girl. Her name's Kaysei, and she says she loves you. She came tonight just to meet you, and she's pretty anxious to do so soon, cuz her mom wants to leave by 10." Ryan looked at his watch. "And it's already quarter to. Don't worry, she's not creepy obsessed. She just doesn't like Ronnie like she used to. She prefers me and you over the lead singer. Weird, huh?"  
I smiled just a little. The girl, Kaysei, had her back to me and was talking to her friend. Ryan started walking toward her, so I followed. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around slowly, revealing very blue eyes and a shy smile.  
"Hey," I said, walking up to her and shaking her hand. She looked up at me, seeming to struggle to find something to say. "You're Kaysei, aren't you?"  
"Yeah," she said, giving Ryan a confused look. He shrugged.  
I gave her a good look over, realizing that I recognized her. "Wait, you're the stalker girl! You were at our last few concerts. Last year you joked about stalking us," I laughed.  
She giggled. "Yup, that's me." She turned to her friend for a split second, then moved to lean against the wall of the venue so she could talk to all of us. Her friend looked at her, seemingly irritated.  
"Kaysei, I thought your mom was supposed to be here by now? It's five to ten and we still haven't eaten anything," she said.  
"I'm sorry Kam, my phone's dead. I have no way to get a hold of her. She said she would go to my dad's if it got too late, but I don't have her new number."  
Her friend sighed. "And someone broke my phone tonight. So what do we do, wait here all hours of the night?"  
"No, if she's not here by 11 we'll take a cab to my dad's. Mom gave me money for one. That's where we were supposed to stay tonight anyways." She looked back at me. "So, what's up?"  
"Not much, kinda hungry myself. You?" I replied.  
"Standing here, kinda bored, talking to the coolest people in the world."  
I felt myself blush as I watched her own cheeks redden. "Sounds pretty awesome."  
"Hey, who wants food? There's this new place down the block I wanna try out," Ronnie said, walking up to us from the back of the venue.  
"Sounds good," Ryan said, looking to me and Kaysei and Kam. "You guys in?"  
Kaysei looked taken aback. "Y-you mean we could actually come out to dinner with you guys?" She stuttered. Kam looked just as surprised.  
"But we don't have any money..we spent it all at the merch table..." Kam said quietly.  
"Well then we'll do a triple date. You and Ryan, Kaysei and Jacky, and uhm..well either I'll find someone or I'll be the odd one out," Ronnie laughed.  
I looked from Kam to Kaysei, who both looked surprised. Kaysei's cheeks were bright red.  
I smiled at the idea, offering Kaysei my arm. "May I?"  
She smiled shyly, taking my arm and looking to Kam for support. Her friend nodded her forward and took Ryan's arm, Ronnie staying to the side.  
"So, how does it feel being on the arm of a celebrity?" I asked Kaysei.  
"Pretty awesome," she said quietly.  
"Oh, come on. I know you're afraid to be all happy and giggly because you don't want to 'scare us off', but believe me, being so calm and collected weirds us out more. Liven up a bit!" I said, poking her in the side. She flinched away, laughing.  
"Okay," she said, a little more sure of herself.  
"Yea, girl. Just be yourself. That goes for you too, short one," Ronnie said, coming up behind Kaysei, talking to both her and Kam.  
"Well, then..." She still seemed unsure of herself.  
"Just talk," Ryan said from behind us. "How'd you come to know of us?"  
"My friend Billy. He texted me lyrics from Good Girls Bad Guys, and I thought he was being serious. I liked him at the time, so when he told me they were just lyrics I felt kinda put down. But then he showed me the song, the band, the album...and I kinda fell in love with you guys," she said, gaining confidence.  
"Who did you like first?" Ronnie asked in his arrogant way.  
"You, obviously," she replied, giving him a look that seemed to let him know she knew he was cocky. "But then I started liking Jacky more, and I admired his skills on the guitar. I've always wanted to learn, but I grew up in a drug addicted, poor, abusive family. My mom never cared, and my dad could never see me because of her. The only thing I could do was sit around, alone, dreaming of the day when I could finally play guitar like Chad Kroeger or Santana."  
"Wow, really? Nickelback?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, I grew up listening to them. I went to my first concert when I was 13 to see them. I never got to meet them, but I've always liked them. And I'm sick of people always giving me shit for it," she stated, giving Romnie a warning look. He backed off, although he still looked like he wanted to say something cocky.  
"Well, maybe some lessons are in order," I said, looking sideways at her.  
"Wait..how? I live in small town Hibbing, way up on the range. You're worldwide famous and you get to go where ever the hell you want."  
"So? We do have down time. Tours get boring on the road, always around the same people."  
"What're you implying?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.  
"Well, first off. How old are you?"  
"19. And Kam just turned 18."  
"So, would you be willing come on tour with us and learn to play guitar?"  
She looked like she was thinking hard. I was nervous, because I've never asked anyone to do this. I mean, I never really connected with anyone, but I felt differently about this girl.  
"We'll see how the night goes," she said slowly. I nodded, Ronnie seeming to give his approval with a glance. He stepped in front of us and grabbed the door of the restaurant we just got to.  
"This is it, guys," he announced.  
*After Dinner*  
"No, no, that's an F. You're supposed to play a D," I said soothingly, trying to help Kaysei get the basic fingerings on my first guitar. I was debating giving it to her, but it was a present from Ronnie when he found out could play guitar. I'd never owned one before, just borrowed one from my cousin, who took it back after a month because he learned I was interested in joining a band and didn't want me to "smash his guitar."  
"I know what note it is, I just don't know where it is," she complained. "I was in band, I played 4 different instruments. I know bass clef and treble clef, it's just the fingerings I keep messing up..."  
"Don't worry Kaysei, you'll get it. I went from not knowing anything to training my voice to match the pitches. It was weird, but I never gave up. And now look where I am!" Ronnie butted in, all high and mighty.  
"Ignore him," I said under my breath. Kaysei looked frustrated and tired, so I suggested taking a break. She easily complied, carefully laying my guitar on the bed behind her. Ryan and Kam had gone into another room, and I felt jealous.  
Derek and Ron and found us at the restaurant, and we had talked out any issues we might have. I had let Kaysei use my phone to call her mom and dad, with no luck. Her mom's phone was dead and her dad's car had been t-boned in the garage when he went to get her. So we had agreed to get a hotel room because of the extra company.  
As jealous as I was about Ryan and Kam, I was alright with Kaysei. I got butterflies every time she looked at me, and something about her made me wanna hug her and never let go. She seemed to feel the same way, I mean come on. I'm a famous, sexy, gentle, sweet, guitar player in a band. I wanted nothing to do with any other girl than her, and I've met plenty of other girls. But none like her...  
"Jacky! Hey! You okay bro?" It was Ryan, appearing suddenly and ripping me out of my reverie.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" I said, slightly dazed.  
"Kaysei seems upset. Were you purposely ignoring her? 'Cause that's not like you."  
Kaysei was sitting by herself, on my guitar again, trying to put the notes to the right fingerings. She seemed agitated.  
"Oh, shit," I said under my breath. "How long did I ignore her?"  
"About 10 minutes. She didn't say anything degrading, but when you didn't answer her she just kinda silently went back to the guitar. She's getting better though..."  
I slapped myself mentally. I looked at Ryan, realized he was staring at her, and caught his hand.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded.  
"What, watching her?" He said, innocently.  
"No, I saw that look. Listen, I love you, but there's just something about her..." I trailed off, watching how easily her fingers had started sliding over the strings.  
"Yeah, I know. She's so hot...I'll bet she's great in bed," he said.  
I punched him in the arm and glared at him. "Hey. I don't think so."  
He laughed. "I was kidding! I'd much rather have you..." He snaked his arm around my waist, leaning close to my neck. I half closed my eyes, feeling myself about to get excited. "Ryan, stop!" I exclaimed, louder than intended. Kaysei looked up, annoyed, raised an eyebrow, then went back to the guitar. I pushed Ryan away, only to be pulled back and wrapped in Ryan's arms. "Oh, come on, Jacky," he crooned. "Afraid of a little PDA?" He leaned in, close to me, brushing his lips against the sensitive part of my neck. I shivered, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. I snaked my arms around him, pulling him close, wanting his complete undivided attention. He stopped suddenly, looking at me funny. He motioned to Kaysei.  
I turned around, and Kaysei was staring at me, mouth wide open. I could do nothing but look down, embarrassed. I felt my face turn red. I turned away from her, and walked into the bedroom that her and I were supposed to share that night. I sat on the bed, pondering why I felt so torn. I've been with Ryan for a year now, but something draws me to this girl. Why do I feel like I let her down, after only knowing her for a couple hours, but not feel bad about thinking this way about her and not Ryan? I mean, we have an open relationship, trying to cover it up for the sake of the band and Ronnie's image and reputation. But still, I've never been able to feel like this for another person, and not be guilty about Ryan. What is happening?

I'll update it if you like it! :D


End file.
